It must be a dream
by Lesmis13
Summary: "I will prove it to you that it's not a dream." [OuzouxShou]


**(A/N: Hi everyone! I am super happy to write this story that is probably filled with so much cliche but I love it anyways because I love my otp in this show so much. I bumped up Shou and Ouzou's age because I feel more comfortable writing about high school students in a relationship than elementary school kids. But, anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. This is same-sex relationship. If you do not like it, please do not read.**

 **All the characters in this story belong to NHK.**

* * *

After a while of celebrating, Ouzou slips away from the party and retreats to his relaxed ways on the outskirts of the park, somewhat grateful that none of his brothers and friends seem to notice. If they did, they simply decide not to comment on it. And Ouzou is happy about that because he wanted to be alone for a moment. After all, he usually likes to rest. There, he sits by a tree. With hands folded on his lap, he leans further against the tree bark and hums a tune. His eyes slid shut as he sways his head to the melody, finally in peace with himself and the nature around him. Yet as still as it is around him, he catches the soft crunching sounds of the grass as footsteps draw closer to his direction. He snickers under his breathe, a smirk appearing on his face, as he notices how careful these footsteps are as though the person is ready to catch him by surprise. Or perhaps, the person does not want him to know that they had followed him up here. Ouzou figures it is probably the latter. He already figured out who the footsteps belong to so he waits, resuming his humming.

It takes a while for the person to approach him. Ouzou think it is probably because of nerves; he can tell by the person's shaky breathe. Whatever the case is, he does not care. After all, he does not mind having one companion with him. Ouzou reaches for the person's hands and pulls him with such a force that the person is caught by surprise and can only squeal in response. The person falls face first on his chest, their knees in between his legs, and their hands are still connected. He looks down at the person and brushes his lips on the top of their head, snaking his arms around them. "I knew you would find me here, Shou." He murmurs.

Shou lifts his head up, smiles a toothy grin at Ouzou. "How did you know it was me?" He asks with an innocent pout on his face, slightly disappointed that he was not able to surprise his friend.

Ouzou grins, face burning "I told you before, we see the same thing. You saw me walking away from the party, and you followed me to keep me company."

He shoves him. "No, I wasn't following you. I just wanted to know that you are okay?" He turns away, feeling his face heating up. What he said was not entirely the truth, but it was not a lie either. He has other reasons to come up here, but he does not want to prove Ouzou right. After all, Ouzou is always right when it comes Shou. He makes a face when laughter erupts from his friend. He faces him, a brow raises, and his friends continues to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Ouzou wipes his face, his laughter subsides and is replaced with a few chuckling here and there. He rests his forehead on Shou's shoulder, inhaling the sweet fragrance from the boy. He smells likes vanilla and Ouzou has to resist the urge to kiss Shou right there and then. "You're too easy to read. I know you are not telling the entire truth."

"I am telling you the whole truth. I wanted to know if you are okay because you just randomly left the party." He says in one breathe, moving his hand at a rapid pace.

And Ouzou plays along with Shou's excuse, knowing that he will not get anywhere if he continues to press on about him telling the whole truth. "I'm fine, Shou. A little party out, but I'm fine." He pecks his cheek. "Thanks for asking." He beams with joy when he notice the red tint appearing on his friend's face. Not that Shou will ever know, Ouzou secretly love messing with Shou like this especially when they are alone and nobody is around to bother them. He loves seeing the different reactions the boy in front of him shows only to him and no one else. He loves the fact, he can be open with him and vise versa. When they are alone, they do not have to pretend anymore, they can just be themselves. Ouzou loves that so much. "Hey, Shou?"

"Yes?" Big green eyes widens at the sudden seriousness in his friend's voice.

Ouzou moves his face away from his friend's shoulder so that he can look at Shou in the face. His eyebrows furrows in concentration. Shou gulps and waits, wondering what his friend has to say. He glances up at him. Brownish red eyes bore into his green eyes. Ouzou's hands reach up and caresses Shou's face. "I love you."

His mouth drops. "You love me?!" He stammers, breathlessly, heart racing at the idea of his childhood friend and crush loving him. Ouzou loves him. Ouzou, the youngest brother of the demon triplets back in elementary school, is in love with him, the hyperactive kid, who could barely kick a soccer ball to save his life for years. He is puzzled. How? He opens his mouth to say, but his friend cuts him off.

"Yes, I do! I really do love you , Shou." He holds his hands within his and kisses his fingers. "You have done so much for me that I can never thank you enough for. If it weren't for you, I would never have friends and learn how to follow my own path and dreams and live life the way I want to live. I realized that I had feelings for you back then, but..." He pauses, thinking of his next words. "But, the more I hang out with you, the more I enjoy your company. Now, I just can't help but fall in love with you." He lets his words hang in the air before leaning over and places a kiss on his forehead.

Shou touches his forehead, biting down on his lips, face reddening. Then, he pinches the back of his hand. "Ouch!" He rubs his hands. Ouzou raises a brow.

"What was that for?" Ouzou asks.

"It is not a dream, then?" He mumbles to himself.

"You thought this was a dream?" Ouzou snorts.

Shou nods his head. That is all Ouzou needs to draw closer to Shou and hold his face in his hands. He rubs his cheeks with thumb in a circular motion. "I will prove it to you that it's not a dream." With that said, Ouzou leans in forwards and captures Shou's lips with his own. It is a small kiss but it is enough to leave the both of them breathless once Ouzou pulls away not before sneaking in a quick second kiss from Shou. "Do you think it is a dream, now?" He whispers in his ear.

Shou moves his fingers over his lips, which are tingling from the recent intimate contact. The kisses felt so nice that he thought it was a dream, but he will not tell Ouzou that. No. He will probably get upset or probably he will smoother him with kisses until he believes that it is reality. Shou secretly wishes for the latter to happen, but he does not want to take the chances. So, he pushes himself and wraps his arms around Ouzou's neck and kisses him with such a force that it knocks the both of them on to the ground and Ouzou had to wonder if he was the one dreaming.

He breaks away from the kiss and stares down Ouzou with hazy and dreamy green eyes. "You know," He starts to say as he rests himself on Ouzou's chest, catching his breathe. "I only follow you up here to stay with you." He nuzzles his face against the crook of Ouzou's neck. "But, I did not think I would be dreaming right now." He kisses his chin. "Please let me love you too."

As cliche as it sounds, Ouzou can feel his face heating up once Shou had said that. And once again that day, Ouzou brings Shou closer to him and captures his lips with his own, grateful that none of his brothers and friends seem not to notice that both he and Shou are missing the rest of the party. Even if they did, they simply decide not to comment on it. And Ouzou is happy about that too because he gets to be with the one he loves the most.


End file.
